


Before I was a hero, I was simply a hunter

by WitchingWilds



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Avvar, Grey Wardens, One Shot, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchingWilds/pseuds/WitchingWilds
Summary: A one-shot of how I imagined an Avvar origins for our Hero of Ferelden. Written for a prompt in the Facebook group, Dragon Age Universe.





	Before I was a hero, I was simply a hunter

Mairi had spent all day in the forest just south of her Clan’s current settlement. They’d been there for many days now, but not quite long enough to feel comfortable. A Ferelden village was closer than they’d have liked and the hunting was sparse because of it. She loved to hunt though. It beat sitting around waiting to be kidnapped for marriage. She had lived for nineteen years. Plenty of time to have been married at least once already. The other women in her clan, the nurturing homey sort, have looked to her with pity, though Mai was certain the Gods were looking out for her. She'd rather hunt and train than make a home for a man.

Her bow was freshly crafted. Stronger than her last, As were the arrows. Better for the druffalo she'd seen grazing. She was a couple miles away before she spotted any tracks however. They’d moved further south than the last time she’d spotted them, but the day was still young. The sun barely risen. Mairi followed the tracks. She was nearly to the clearing before she spotted the footprints of well armored boots. Someone else hunting the beasts, perhaps? Though it made little sense. She'd scouted the village herself when the clan first settled and it was a poor town. No soldier in sight. It was then that she heard the scream of a woman. Mairi took off in a run toward the sound. Expecting to find the woman attempting an escape from an animal. There were animals alright, but not the type one could skin for fur. Lowlander soldiers and not those of Ferelden either. 

Still hidden by the thick of the trees, Mairi notched her arrow before letting it sore. Right through the neck of the soldier that had removed most of his armor and was advancing on the scared woman. She had been thrown to the ground and was attempting to keep them from lifting her skirt too high. She screamed again when her would be assaulter slumped forward, blood gurgling from his mouth as he died. His two other companions paused in confusion for only a short moment before one nodded to the other to investigate the direction the arrow had flown from. Unfortunately he stayed behind, slitting the woman’s throat as Mairi moved for cover. 

Her own dagger drawn. Bow slung back onto her back. His companion advanced slowly with his shield up for cover of arrows. She waited. She was slim, small enough to take cover against a tree trunk. The soldier walked right past her and Mai had her dagger through a weakened spot in his armor before he even knew what was happening. She was hoping that he would not make a noise but a yell escaped his dying lips as his blood coated her dagger and hand. She pulled it out and he slumped over like the last, but she could hear his companion moving once more. Mairi stepped out. Advancing and hoping to meet him head on. She would not run for fear that he would bring his army down upon her Clan’s hold. She had no choice but to end it now. 

The soldier stood in fighting stance over the dead woman. Sneering at Mairi as she moved from the cover of the forest. Before either of them could attack, however, rustling of leaves and voices coming from the west drew their attention. A search party from the village emerged. Freezing in place as they took in the scene. Mai stayed in a defensive position. Unsure of what to do next. The soldier, too, seemed lost but only for a split second before regaining his composure. “arrest this woman at once to be hung in your village!”, he shouted. A man stepped forward with tears in his eyes, though he spoke with authority. “On what grounds? I’ll be needing answers as to why my daughter lay dead your feet”. Mairi was panicking internally but let no emotions show as she waited for her next move. The soldier looked toward the dead woman, to her, and then back to the group of villagers. Pointing his finger accusingly. “The barbarian! My men and I were on our way back to Orlais when we heard a scream. We came to the clearing and found your daughter dead before being blindsided by this..this ..THING!”. 

Mairi watched the villagers but spoke none. She could see it in their faces. Taking in her dirty braid, fur clad body, the blood, and her plain weather worn face. “he’s a chevalier”, one of the younger men whispered and Mairi knew her fate was sealed. She dropped her dagger to the ground as the group advanced toward her. Dragging her back to the village. There was a lot of yelling and rough handling but she made no move to fight back until she saw a noose being slung up over the tree in the center of town. Villagers emerged from their homes or stopped what they were doing on the streets to watch in confusion and secret fascination as Mairi was dragged to the tree. The father of the dead girl spoke to the curious spectators as Mairi struggled against her captors. “Greta is dead!”, he declared and a gasp of surprise echoed around. “This woman was found only paces away from her lifeless body with a bloodied knife! She will pay for her crime here and then all that are able will march upon that barbaric stronghold with torches!”. The crowd cheered and she fought harder to be released. She couldn’t let the villagers get to her clan. She needed to warn them. 

“Is that truly necessary?”, came a voice from the crowd. Everyone stopped, including Mairi, and turned toward him as he stepped forward. “She killed my daughter!”, the village leader insisted. “Perhaps, but her clan?”, asked the stranger. “They’re barbarians!”, came an answer from the crowd and many agreeing sounds followed. ‘Who are you?”, asked the leader. The stranger was dressed in full armor though it was different from the soldiers in the woods. Griffins on his breast plate. A sword that shined like silverite on his hip. “My name is Duncan and I’m with the Grey Wardens. I was passing through. Looking for recruits”. He eyed Mairi. “I will take her off your hands if you leave her Clan alone”. His voice was calm but it was obvious that his title made a world of difference. The grips loosened on Mai ‘s arms and she shook them off with a snarl. Standing tall. “No!”, insisted the leader. “No! She killed my daughter! My..my..my Greta”. The man sunk to his knees in grief. The grey warden moved forward and placed his hand upon his shaking shoulders. “and I am invoking the right of conscription. This is not an easy life. She will be punished”. He moved toward Mairi and took her by the arm, leading her away from the villagers. “Yeah? What did you do to become a grey warden then?”, the father spat at their backs as they walked away. “I killed a man”, Duncan replied. Barely loud enough for anyone to hear. “Lead me to your clan ‘s settlement. We must warn them”. 

The sun was high in the sky by the time they made it back to Mairi’s settlement. A group of children ran out to hug her legs and she nearly smiled but gently moved them aside to escort the Grey Warden to the Thane’s place. Whispering went about the hold and Mai realized she still had dried blood on her hands. They looked toward the Warden suspiciously but no one moved to stop either of them. The Thane was sitting in his chair already. Discussing supplies with another Clan member. They were dismissed by the wave of his hand when he spotted Mairi however and he sat up straighter. “What is this?”, he asked. Annoyance turning his deep voice into ice. 

She snuck to her knee and hung her head as the Grey Warden stood next to her, explaining the events in the village. Afterwards, the Thane looked toward her. “Mairi?”. She kept her head down but spoke loud and clear. “It is true. I am guilty. Not of the murder of the village girl, however, but of her assaulters. All but the one who was able to convince the villagers otherwise. They were soldiers. Chevaliers. I am sorry”. The Thane was quiet for a moment before directing his question back toward the Warden. “You have already involked the right?”, Mairi saw him nod his head yes out of the corner of her eye and the Thane sighed deeply. “Your fate is out of my hands Mairi Fandotten. It seems the Gods have other plans for you “. Her head shot up in surprise as Duncan grabbed her arm to help her to her feet. Firmly but not aggressively. “What? No! We do not follow lowlander laws!”, she argued. “The Grey Wardens are the exception”. The Thane lowered his gaze and would not meet her eyes as Duncan led her away. “Father?”. There was no reply.


End file.
